


Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things

by Ili91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drammatico, E io sono Bellarke quindi immaginate lo sforzo, Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Missing Moments, Qualche accenno di Flarke, Vendetta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Raccolta di tre oneshot/flashfic, Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy]<br/>Tratto dalla prima oneshot:<br/><i>Sollevò il braccio di qualche centimetro, ma immediatamente esso ricadde lungo il fianco, mentre Bellamy sentiva il cuore battergli all'impazzita. Che cosa avrebbe detto sua madre se lo avesse visto in quel momento?</i><br/>La raccolta partecipa a "il contest del supermercato" indetto da Fefy_07 sul forum di Efp, in attesa di giudizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I do it for...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things  
>  **Pacchetto scelto:** Insalatona  
>  **Elementi scelti:**  
>  \- Genere principale: Introspettivo  
> \- Genere secondario: Drammatico  
> \- Citazione: “Quello è il segreto: non tanto che cosa facciamo, quanto perché lo facciamo.”  
> \- Nota/avvertimento: Missing Moments, Violenza  
> \- Caratteristica protagonista: il protagonista vuole vendicare qualcuno  
>  **Personaggi:** Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy  
>  **Rating:** Arancione (pallido)  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, drammatico, malinconico  
>  **Note/Avvertimenti:**  
>  \- Missing Moments;  
> \- Violenza (blanda, però);  
> \- Spoiler vari di quasi tutta la prima stagione, compresa la 1x13.  
>  **Lunghezza/tipologia:** Raccolta di oneshot/flashfic. (529 + 293 + 432 parole)  
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  \- Il titolo è quasi più lungo della fic, ma è tutta colpa di Bellamy che dice cose così adatte alla situazione in fin troppe parole.  
> \- Ho lasciato Grounder/Grounders volontariamente in inglese, perché, sinceramente, non mi sono sentita di usare termini quali Terrestre/Terrestri.  
> \- La fic partecipa a **“Il contest del supermercato”** , indetto da Fefy_07 sul forum di Efp (in attesa di giudizio). Il contest richiedeva di scegliere vari ingredienti e scrivere una storia con gli elementi scelti.  
> 

Il metallo della pistola era freddo nella sua mano. Bellamy la osservava con timore, mentre aspettava il momento giusto per colpire.  
In realtà, stava solo perdendo tempo. Il cancelliere era a pochi metri da lui, Bellamy era nascosto e non poteva essere visto. Sarebbe bastato così poco per portare a termine il suo compito, eppure non riusciva a farlo. Sentiva i secondi che scorrevano inesorabili e sapeva che doveva sbrigarsi, che non aveva tempo e la navicella con sua sorella a bordo non l'avrebbe aspettato.  
Eppure continuava ad esitare, terrorizzato, con il pensiero costante che il prezzo del suo biglietto per la Terra era una vita umana. Doveva uccidere qualcuno, privarlo della vita e macchiarsi le mani di sangue, solo allora avrebbe potuto raggiungere Octavia.  
Ripensò alla sua sorellina, al suo sorriso per darsi forza. Gli _mancava_. Non la vedeva da fin troppo tempo, dal giorno in cui la sua esistenza era stata scoperta nell'Arca.  
Quella volta gli era stata strappata via e lui non aveva potuto fare nulla per impedire al consiglio di farla rinchiudere insieme agli altri detenuti, con la sola colpa di essere venuta al mondo. Promise a se stesso che se l'avesse riabbracciata, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerla, senza mai più abbandonarla.  
Riabbassò lo sguardo sull'arma che ancora stringeva tra le dita, ancora teso e nervoso, ma un po' più deciso. Sollevò il braccio di qualche centimetro, ma immediatamente esso ricadde lungo il fianco, mentre Bellamy sentiva il cuore battergli all'impazzita. Che cosa avrebbe detto sua madre se lo avesse visto in quel momento?  
Non avrebbe potuto dire nulla. Non poteva, perché era stata _lanciata_ ed era stato proprio il Cancelliere ad ordinare la sua esecuzione, una volta che la sua _colpa_ – avere un secondo figlio – era stata scoperta.  
Il terrore lasciò lo spazio all'odio, mentre i ricordi dell'ultimo abbraccio di sua madre, poco prima che venisse lanciata, lo sopraffacessero. Il terrore malcelato che le aveva letto in faccia, l'urlo mentre lo spazio la risucchiava... quei momenti non avrebbero mai smesso di perseguitarlo.  
Il Cancelliere era una persona malvagia, che non guardava in faccia nessuno e il cui unico pensiero era il rispetto di leggi dure e ingiuste, senza possibilità d'appello. Bellamy avrebbe solo fatto un favore a tutta l'Arca se lo avesse tolto di mezzo, questo si disse per sentirsi meglio.  
Avrebbe compiuto la sua missione. Lo avrebbe fatto per sua madre, per vendicare la sua memoria, lo avrebbe fatto per Octavia e per se stesso.  
Eppure, quando Bellamy si trovò davanti al suo bersaglio che lo osservò parallizzato, senza riuscire a proferire parola, la mano gli tremò e a malapena poté premere il grilletto. La detonazione lo fece saltare, quasi come se fosse stato colto di sorpresa, così come il grido di dolore del Cancelliere e la vista di questi che si accasciava a terra, con il sangue che macchiava prima i vestiti, poi il pavimento.  
In trance, si infilò la pistola ancora fumante nella divisa e corse via, verso il luogo che gli era stato indicato per imbarcarsi insieme ai Cento.  
 _Per mia madre, per mia sorella, per me_ , si ricordò, lasciandosi il Cancelliere Jaha morente alle spalle.


	2. The Dark Side

Clarke si terse gli occhi umidi di lacrime e strinse le labbra.  
Piangere e disperarsi per la sorte di Finn, provare ad immaginarsi dove l'avessero portato e cosa gli stessero facendo, non serviva a nulla. Non avrebbe aiutato lui agendo così e nemmeno se stessa, soprattutto ora che sapeva che i Grounders avrebbero attaccato presto il campo.  
Doveva essere lucida e riflettere sulla sua situazione.  
Per prima cosa, doveva uscire da lì e correre ad avvertire i suoi compagni e per farlo doveva eludere la sorveglianza della sua sentinella.  
Lo distrasse con una conversazione apparentemente innocua, poi prese un'arma dal tavolo e colpì il Grounder che Anya aveva lasciato con lei. Pensò ai suoi compagni, quando sferrò il primo colpo, perché mettere l'uomo fuori combattimento era necessario per riuscire a fuggire. Però il suo pensiero volò a Finn, quando sferrò il secondo colpo, dritto alla gola del Grounder e decisamente letale rispetto al precedente.  
Anya non avrebbe avuto pietà di Finn, perché Clarke avrebbe dovuto essere diversa?  
Il Grounder gemette per il dolore, mentre il sangue cominciò a sgorgare copioso dalla ferita che gli aveva inferto. Esso le macchiò le mani e i vestiti, ma Clarke non si scompose, limitandosi a premere i palmi sulla bocca del Grounder, intimandogli di tacere.  
Da quando aveva messo piede sulla terra, in lei si era risvegliata una parte oscura, che la spaventava un po' e di volta in volta la stupiva fino a che punto la spingeva ad arrivare; ma questo era diventata la loro vita, ora. Tutti loro avevano decisioni difficili da prendere, al solo scopo di sopravvivere.  
Infine, appena il Grounder morì, Clarke si alzò e fuggì dal territorio dei nemici, senza voltarsi indietro, senza alcun rimorso.  
Aveva fatto solo ciò che era necessario.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Salve a tutti, ecco il secondo capitolo di tre di questa raccolta di momenti, uno più allegro dell'altro. :)  
>  Questa volta, è il turno di Clarke, mentre il momento è in questione è quando lei uccide il Grounder e poi scappa (o almeno tenta) dal territorio dei Grounders. Una scena che mi ha dato i brividi, per quanto Clarke sia stata fredda nell'uccidere quell'uomo. In realtà, delle tre, questa, oltre che la più breve, è quella di cui sono meno soddisfatta del risultato. Spero comunque che vi sia piaciuta.  
> A presto con la flashfic su Murphy!  
>  _Ilaria_


	3. It's not enough

Era iniziata la guerra tra i Cento e i Grounders e Murphy sapeva che era la sua occasione per ottenere finalmente vendetta.  
Uccidere i ragazzi che lo avevano quasi impiccato sebbene non fosse colpevole di nulla non gli era bastato. Bruciare il cibo, creare scompiglio, infliggere a Bellamy lo stesso orrore che aveva subito non era stato sufficiente per ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Forse  _niente_  lo sarebbe stato.  
Sapeva solo che i Cento dovevano cadere tutti come mosche e venir schiacciati da lui o dai Grounders.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere la sua vendetta, anche allearsi con quest'ultimi, al fine che si prendessero la vita di quei traditori.  
In effetti, era quello che aveva fatto. Si era alleato con quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere i suoi nemici e aveva spifferato ogni dettaglio di ciò che aveva scoperto spiando i Cento.  
Non era assolutamente pentito, perché avrebbe dovuto? I Cento dovevano pagare, tutti loro. Dovevano soffrire le pene dell'inferno, in particolare Bellamy.  
Murphy si sentiva ancora un idiota per come l'aveva ammirato, nei primi giorni dall'arrivo sulla Terra. Bellamy era riuscito a diventare il leader nel campo fin dal primo giorno e l'aura carismatica che lo circondava l'aveva colpito, spingendolo ad essere uno dei suoi seguaci.  
 _Era stato così stupido!_  Bellamy era solo un miserevole codardo che era rimasto a guardare mentre lo impiccavano e, anzi, dando l'ordine di iniziare la sua esecuzione.  
Sentì una stretta alla gola, mentre rammentava ciò che dopo ne era seguito. La corda intorno al collo, il respiro che veniva a mancare, le braccia legate che si agitavano nel tentativo di liberarsi fino al punto di ferirsi i polsi erano tutte cose che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Il dolore e la paura erano stati talmente forti, in quel momento, che non era riuscito a sentire nemmeno le urla che lo circondavano, quelle di quei traditori dei suoi ex compagni che incitavano la sua morte.  
Nulla sarebbe mai stato sufficiente per ottenere la sua vendetta – la sua  _giustizia_  –, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per avvicinarsi al grado di soddisfazione che tanto agognava.  
Il suo desiderio era talmente radicato in lui che non gli importò nemmeno quando uno dei Grounder lo ferì con un coltello alla gamba, un colpo deciso e micidiale, infertogli perché non lo aveva avvertito delle mine.  
Il dolore era forte, il sangue scorreva e si sentiva debole, ma avrebbe sopportato questo e ben altro, ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
Si sarebbe venduto l'anima per poter vedere i Cento andare incontro alla loro fine e, chissà, forse lo aveva già fatto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spazio Autrice:** Salve! Spero che la terza e ultima flash di questa breve raccolta vi sia piaciuta. Si è trattato del mio primo (spero non ultimo) tentativo con The 100 e spero sia venuto fuori qualcosa di buono.  
>  Questa volta, i riflettori sono puntati su Murphy e rimanda al suo bisogno di vendetta, dopo gli avvenimenti dei primi episodi. Devo dire che mi è piaciuto scrivere questa fic, perché quando sono arrivata alla fine mi è sembrato di capire un po' di più Murphy e pensare che anche nella seconda stagione potrebbe essere un avversario temibile per i Cento. I buoni cattivi sono sempre ben accetti!  
> Grazie mille per avermi seguito fino a qui.  
> Ilaria

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spazio Autrice:** Benvenuti alla mia prima fic su The 100. È da quando ho cominciato a guardare questo bellissimo show che volevo tanto scriverci sopra, ma non mi veniva mai nessuna buona idea. Per questo, ringrazio pertanto la giudicia che ha indetto il contest che mi ha dato la giusta occasione.  
>  La prima fic della raccolta parla di Bellamy (ma va?), del momento in cui spara a Jaha e che lo show non ha mai mostrato. Ho fatto il possibile per rendere il carattere del personaggio, quello che penso abbia provato in quel momento così difficile (visto che Bellamy fa tanto il duro, ma ha il cuore di panna).  
> A presto con la flashfic su Clarke!  
>  _Ilaria_


End file.
